


Christmas Belongs to Humanity

by Ladauphinetrois



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Gift Exchange, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladauphinetrois/pseuds/Ladauphinetrois
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend some time discussing Christmas and what it is really about while spending Christmastime together without worry of Heaven or Hell. Gift exchange fic for @the_nerd_youre_looking_for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Christmas Belongs to Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> @the_nerd_youre_looking_for, in the spirit of the season, I wrote a cute ineffable husbands Christmas fic. I am sorry I could not do some art for one of your fics, I'm not very good at drawing, but I do hope that you enjoy this! I hope you have a great holiday!

December 20, 2019, A.Z. Fell & Company

A light snow fell outside on the streets of London. It was growing dark earlier and earlier, especially as the winter solstice approached quickly. People on the streets walks by with their bags of gifts for loved ones. The sign of A.Z. Fell & Company said "closed," but there was a light on from a second floor window. Visible were two figures sitting across from one another. 

On such a December night, an angel and a demon were spending it pleasantly together with wine and cocoa. 

Aziraphale took another large sip of cocoa while looking out the window at the snow falling outside. The streets below were busy with people, all of them rushing to prepare for the holiday most humans now known as “Christmas.”

As beings over six thousand years old, Crowley and Aziraphale had witnessed the holiday evolve over the centuries, from a loud Pagan celebration, to a sacred Christian holiday, to the big corporate holiday that it was today. Well, sure, it was not completely corporate, families still spent the day together for the most part, but it certainly was very different than it was even just a century ago.

Aziraphale let out a sigh with a soft hum in his thoughts. He took another sip of cocoa, but suddenly felt a chill of cold air, almost have if one of the windows had burst open, letting in the wind from outside. He shivered slightly, “Oh dear,” and stood up to look around for the source of the draft.

Crowley seemed unfazed, and confused by his partner’s sudden standing and searching. “Something the matter, Angel?”

Aziraphale continued standing in place, looking and turning quickly to find where the chill was coming from, “No no, it’s nothing, just, suddenly got cold is all.” He sighed in defeat and sat back down, only to immediately feel the chill again. “Good Lord!” He exclaimed, once again standing up.

“Cold, Angel?” Crowley asked, sounding almost amused by the whole thing. Aziraphale nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact with the demon. The redhead tilted his shades to peak out with his golden eyes. He held out his arms, making a scratching motion with his hands, “Come here,” he motioned for the other to sit next to him on the sofa, “Next to me, it’s nice and warm over here.”

The angel raised an eyebrow, knowing that Crowley must have had something to do with what was happening, but he did move himself over to sit next to his demonic companion. Crowley put an arm around him. It felt nice, Crowley was always warm, despite snakes being cold blooded. Aziraphale had asked him about it once, Crowley had told him it just came with being a demon, hell was always hot and so was he. He then added that he was hot in more ways than one, not that Aziraphale understood what that meant, so he had let it go.

Crowley was right. He could no longer feel the draft, he was cuddled in the warm arms of his partner, and he could finish his cocoa in comfort. It was not as if they had never cuddled before. Heaven and Hell were no longer watching them so closely after the failed apocalypse, so they were finally free to have the relationship that they wanted. Aziraphale was not uncomfortable at all with this, but certainly there was something that told him this was not something that was a chance occurrence.

Regardless, Aziraphale hummed in contentment. Crowley took a gulp of wine, a slight smile on his face as he swallowed. “Funny thing, Christmas, don’t you think?”

The angel looked up, confused, “Strange?” He sipped cocoa and pondered it a moment, “I suppose you could say so. In some ways, yes.”

“It used to be one of your lot’s holidays, until we took it over.” He smirked.

“Took it over?” The angel sat up, “Christmas has not, and never will, be taken over by hellish forces.” 

“You really think that,” he sat up as well, “Let’s look it over then. Do you remember how it started? It had nothing to do with the Almighty, or Jesus-”

“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale interrupted, not very angel-like, but he continued, “I was there too. The festival of Saturnalia, Yule, I remember the various festivals.”

“Yeah, and your lot stole them.”

“We changed them, yes, and for the better. Those affairs were wild.”

“They were fun, Angel, of course they were wild. Besides, your lot tried to make it all solemn and quiet with the whole celebration of God.”

The angel nodded, “As it should be, and it is at its most a holy day, and I will not have you telling me otherwise.”

“Hmm.” Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, he rested his elbow on the back side of the sofa, and his chin resting on top of his hand, “Because I have gotten many a letter of commendation from my lot regarding this whole Christmas thing.” He paused a moment, thinking about all of it, “Everyone stresses about making everything perfect, then they take their frustrations out on everyone else, Black Friday, tangled Christmas lights where just one goes out and ruins everything, Hell loves all of that.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, he had suspected Crowely all these years, but never fully believed he had done all that, “That was your demonic work?”

The demon shrugged, “For the most part no, the humans do it on their own, but if Hell wanted to give me credit for it, I wasn’t going to deny it.” He let out a short laugh, “Although the string lights thing, that was all me.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “Of course you would have done that. It’s what you demons do.” He noticed the rather disappointed look from the other and corrected himself, “Well, not you, anymore.” He took another sip of cocoa, “But you have to still admit, the churches are full on Christmas, people donate to charity and give to those less fortunate, and they are kinder to one another. So therefore, Christmas belongs to Heaven.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, Angel,” he took another gulp of wine. Both were at this point prepared to agree to disagree until they heard the faint sound of a child.

Both looking to the side, out the large window overlooking the street below, straight across, they could see the window of an apartment building. The calling of a little girl, “Daddy!” The figure of a small child running over to another, clearly her father, then he picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. A female figure joined them, and the barking of a dog could be heard in the background. They all seemed happy, walking away from the window to the next room, and they were together. The very sight left a smile on both the angel and demon alike that they didn’t even realize they had until they looked back at each other. Both cleared their throats simultaneously.

“Well,” the angel started, “Perhaps it is not completely just about God… I will admit that many don’t believe and still cherish the day.”

Crowley nodded, “And there are some people… some,” he clarified, “That don’t just see it as a pain or something that has to be perfect.”

Aziraphale agreed, “Heaven and Hell has had their influences, but really it…”

“It belongs to them. To humanity.” He turned again, giving Aziraphale a genuine smile which was saved for very few.

Aziraphale returned the smile, “Quite right. It is a day for time with loved ones and being together.” They looked at each other, that look that just expressed full and complete adoration for one another. It didn’t need to be said, they knew, the way they looked at each other stated how much they cared for each other. Even if they rarely said those three words, they knew that the loved one they would always spend the holiday with was each other. Crowley waved his hand towards Aziraphale’s gramophone, miracling it to play something. It started to play, something Aziraphale actually recognized this time.

The angel, shocked, looked at the demon, very confused, “This? I thought you didn’t listen to this type, it’s not your bebop, Queen and whatever else-”

“Don’t no,” Crowley shook his head, “Don’t call it that, Angel.” The lyrics began with Frank Sinatra’s voice.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…”

“Crowley…” 

“Let your heart be light.”

“Shut up,” Crowley said, but not in any way hostile. He reached his arm over to gently pull Aziraphale closer so they were cuddling. The angel relaxed leaning into the demon’s touch.

“From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…”

They gazed at each other again, simply enjoying being in each other’s presence. Their faces close, warm despite how cold it was outside.

“Make the yuletide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away...”

Aziraphale moved his head to rest on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley gently kissed his temple.

“Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more…”

Crowley shifted slightly, causing Aziraphale to lift his head, “Something the matter, Dear?”

He shook his head, “Nothing, Angel,” He lifted his glass, “To the world.”

Aziraphale nodded in agreement, lifting his mug. Sure, it was a little strange to be toasting with cocoa, but there were many things strange about the two of them. “To the world, and merry Christmas, my Dear.”

“Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow…”

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”

“Hang a shining star upon the highest bough….”

They gently pressed their lips together in a rare kiss they shared, full of warmth and the love that they shared for each other.

“And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”

They pulled apart, reluctantly, only to bring their lips together once more, closing their eyes in the kiss. This second time, each had their hands cupping either side of the other’s face. Their faces warm as they slowly pulled apart, opening their eyes to see each other. Their faces slightly flushed, they both chuckled, not because it was funny, but just out of joy of being together for the holiday without the fear finally.

“I knew making a draft would work,” Crowley admitted.

“That was you.”

“Of course, I wanted to get you to sit with me.”

Aziraphale chuckled again, “Oh you wiley serpent.”

“Always.” He pulled the angel back to cuddle again, his head on the slim shoulder, and Crowley resting his head atop Aziraphale’s. They stayed there, content for a few some time. “So Christmas Eve, same time as usual?”

Aziraphale nodded, “Of course, we can’t disappoint the children of the world.”

“No,” Crowley agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays! Also yes, Crowley and Aziraphale are Santa.


End file.
